


Throttle and Mask

by Varaen



Series: Through the Looking Glass [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Comic), Stargate (1994), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varaen/pseuds/Varaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over. It is time for a vacation. This trip does not go as they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throttle and Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The headcanon is strong in this one.  
> Considering that Obi-Wan is about three hundred years old in _A Star To Steer By_ there is no way KotOR can have happened only ~4000 years earlier. I refuse to set the date in stone, but it's at least 6000 years, if not more.

Revan awoke in a garishly golden decorated room with no idea how he came to be there and in incredibly good health considering the battle just two days before. He was clad in a thin nightdress, and his armor, robes and lightsabers were nowhere in sight. Instead, he found a girl kneeling at the foot of the bed, clad only in a flimsy white skirt.

"Where am I? Who are you? Is this some kind of joke?"

The girl's eyes widened in panik and she babbled something incomprehensible before bolting. He stood up and used the time alone to inspect the room for traps, surveillance and finally, sensible clothing. Everything he found was of the recognizable quality that distinguished artisan work, something rarely found this encompassing in industrialized communities. Had they crashed on a long forgotten lost colony, that had lost their technology and receded into a pre-industrialized state?

_#Ruvena? Do you remember anything useful?#_

_#Last that I know, we were investigating ruins on Malachor V while you and Marian argued because he wanted to return to the Jedi order immediately. Some vacation spot you picked!#_

They had wanted to take a break after the Battle of Malachor V before they returned to the Jedi Order and their normal lives. Do some exploring, and some relaxing, let go of the military mindset that had dominated them for over a decade. Live a little. Find a new balance between Jedi and host appropriate for peace, now that they had time and rest to do so. And now it seemed like their plans were on hold, at least for the near future.

Their musings were interrupted when woman in a more elaborate state of dress came into the room, immediately prostrating herself on the floor. When she rose, Revan could make out a golden symbol of an eye applied to her forehead. She spoke in an esoteric dialect of Sith that was a strain to understand despite his research into ancient Jedi history.

=Greetings, my Lord. Our Lord Ra is pleased you are his guests. Your husband is resting in the other room. I am priestess Behenu, and I will be your servant.=

Revan had never been this grateful for their combined talent for improvisation and his fondness for obscure and seemingly useless research projects.

=You will refer to me as Master Revan. I demand to see my husband.=

_#A bit of imperious demanding never hurts, huh?#_

_#Not considering the amount of subservience they are showing.I am just trying to meet their expectations. And I am sorry for not introducing you, but I think it wiser if the don't know we are Jedi just yet. This place feels very strange in the Force. We should leave as fast as possible. Besides, I promised you a vacation.#_

_#I understand.#_

=Yes, Master Rafenet. I will show you.=

She showed him the room with another deep bow and Revan strode in noisily to announce his approach.

"I am so glad to see you! These people are driving me crazy. They don't understand a word of Basic and they keep chattering at me like I'm supposed to understand them. Help me!"

Revan tried and failed to keep the smirk from his face.

"And now you're laughing at me. Do you have no compassion?"

"Calm down Marian. Everything will be fine. I don't think anyone here speaks Basic, but they speak a dialect of Sith that is at least mostly intelligible with some of the more obscure Sith languages that I studied. We are guests of a Lord Ra, and outside waits our 'servant', the priestess Behenu. She thinks you're my husband." At the last sentence, Revan lost his composure and broke into resonant laughter.

Marian gaped and sputtered indignantly. "That- Why- How? Why would you do that to me?"

"This time, I had nothing to do with it. She brought it up, I just didn't contradict her." Revan snickered. "Now hurry up and get dressed, _husband_. I want to explore this place and I don't want to split up."

"Actually, this skirt seems to be considered sensible men's wear here, because I didn't find anything else. And I thought I got rid of this stuff when I refused to wear full archivists robes."

"Why would you? They were so comfortable."

"I already knew that you were the weird one, you don't need to remind me."

Their bickering and mutual teasing visibly confused the priestess, which only egged them on. It took her several tries to interrupt them politely.

=Master Rafenet, my Lord Ra has requested you join him and his servants for the midday meal. I will show you.=

The language was beginning to drive Revan out of his mind. It seemed to consist only of imperatives, commands and demands, if the language was in fact congruous with other Sith dialects he had learned. He was lucky that he was familiar with exotic languages that had illogical grammar through his studies and more recently through Ruvena and her proficiency in Mandalorian, or he would be at a loss. Nontheless, it was proving difficult to work out what the priestess actually meant from what she was saying, and to phrase a response that she might understand somewhat correctly.

The priestess lead them through gilded corridors into a large hall that was decoretad in the same gaudy way. At the table sat a young man, sourrounded by women and men that were all deferential to him in differing degrees. When he saw them enter, the youth waved them closer to join him at the table.

=Welcome, cousins, to the Temple of Ra. I am Ra. These are my Queens, Hathor and Egeria. Join us.=

He spoke with a distorted voice, and his eyes flashed a gold colour that only allowed for one conclusion.

"Sith."

"Be calm, brother. Play along. Look around you, we are in no position to defeat them in combat. We don't even have our lightsabers. We may however be able to work against them from within. They seem to think we are Sith as well. Follow my lead, for now."

=We are honoured.=

They sat down across from Ra and his Queens, in the middle of his gathering of unnamed sycophants.

"Brother, now would be the time for you to chose one name with which I can introduce you."

"You remember when I had to go to Coruscant 'incognito' after the Council so thoroughly condemned our involvment in the war? That one."

=I am Revan, and this is Malak.=

At a sharp command from Ra in what seemed to be the local language, servants began to file in and deliver a variety of dishes to the table. Central was a pile of flat bread, that seemed to be their substitute for cutlery and plates at the same time.

=Why does he not speak the language of the Lords, when you do?=

=We come from far away, and your language is not our first language. We are sages, but we study different subjects.=

Revan was unsure, if he had just declared them scholars or sorcerers, but it would do. Ra seemed satisfied with his answer, and his consort Egeria had leaned forward in interest at his explanation. He was relieved to turn into conversation with her, and distract himself from wondering about the many things that just did not fit together.

=You study languages?=

=A little. I mainly study history, but I have learned many languages to read old inscriptions.=

=Join me in the library after the meal. I collect the histories of the gods and our slaves. You will find things of interest.=

The others at the table ate in silence, the language barrier preventing any attemp at smalltalk. When Ra was done and left with an imperial air that projected that the others were free to leave now that he had, Revan was quick to take Egeria up on her offer.

"You can return to our rooms, I will find you there. I will meet with Egeria in her library and then I will come find you and we will solve your language problem, alright?"

Marian was visibly not happy with that arrangement, but he had no choice but to comply with his friend's plan and let himself be led away by Behenu.

 

* * *

 

In the library, Egeria showed him scrolls made of pressed plants and cured animal hide, inscribed with different scripts. One of them looked like a variant of Kittât, while the other was made up of pictograms, which led him to believe that it was a local script. He skimmed the first scroll in Kittât he had found, and soon gave up. He knew the script, but half the words were unfamilar and the half he recognized did not seem to mean what he thought they meant.

"This doesn't make sense. I know the script, but is must have been at least several millenia since these Sith came here and developed independently, and it shows. Their entire culture, their language, even their technology..."

He muttered as he paced, a habit he had picked up from Korran that he was conviced helped him think problems through.

=What is this other language you speak? It sounds familiar, like a dream I forgot upon waking.=

=It is called Basic. A language spoken by many people where we come from, and understood by most, if not all space-faring species. If you like, I could help you remember. To be honest, I am surprised you don't.=

She blinked, confused.

=You mean this _Basic_ should be part of our ancestral memories, but isn't?=

=Exactly. It seems your ancestors did not want you to remember where you came from. You don't, do you?=

She just shook her head, mutely. Revan could see the horror dawning in her eyes. He struggled to decide how much to tell her. On one hand, she was Sith. Her host was so completely suppressed she could as well be an empty shell, and she had mentioned slaves. On the other hand, she was a descendant of Sith, and it was difficult to say how much of her attitude was actually hers, and how much of it stemmed from false or edited memories and ignorance. He was still considering it when she interrupted his contemplation.

=Where do we come from? How did you come here? I was told you were found in front of the star-door, injured, unconcious and unclothed. The slaves brought you to the box to heal you, clothed you and laid you to rest in the rooms you awoke in.=

=Come here.=

This would not be his first impulsive decision, and certainly not his last, he thought as he directed Egeria into a corner of the library where they were secluded from casual onlookers, feeling out with the Force if someone was nearby that could possibly discover and interrupt them.

=I will try something. Do you trust me?=

She nodded mutely, and he tried to sit down cross legged in his accustomed meditation pose, only to be prevented by his long dress. He stumbled and resigned himself to a kneeling meditation, gesturing Egeria to follow his example, leaning forward so their foreheads touched. Reaching out with the Force, he touched the dual conciousness that was Egeria-and-her-host and sought to soothe them. His was probably only the second mind she had touched, the only beside her host, and those did not count in the eyes of the Sith. Her emerging panic waned immediately when he began the knowledge transfer, starting with a personal memory of a nursery rhyme sung by his crèche master to relax her.

He began with the basics, the memories every crècheling gained conciousness to the first time. The soothing waves of Tython between fins must have been a deliberate choice of the First Mother to give to all Her children. Revan continued with Basic, and realizing that she did not comprehend the simple nursery rhyme he had used to calm her, added the First Language the Jedi had spoken before the first hosts on Tython millenia ago. Almost as an afterthought, he snatched the fluent comprehension of their rendition of Sith and the dominant local language from her mind, accompanied by an overview over everything the Sith had done and were doing, as much as he could gleam without her noticing. It was a lot, because her mental shields were not directed outwards, but inwards, all her mental discipline concentrated on stuffing the conciousness of the host into a small box and keeping it there.

"This is only part of what you lost, but it will have to suffice for now."

She stared at him, wide-eyed.

=I can understand you! How is that possible?=

After having seen what these Sytem Lords were capable of, and most importantly, what they were not capable of, he edited his answer carefully.

=The transfer of knowledge is a talent of mine. I have given you languages, and taken languages in return. Now, we can talk properly and understand each other.=

=Will you tell me where you come from? Where we, as a people come from?=

=Gladly.=

He stood up with the grace of long practice and helped her up.

=But first I have to see Malak and help him with the languages. He does not understand them at all, and I want to give him that knowledge before there are any misunderstandings.=

=You husband was led by priestess Behenu to the healing coffin. You were both gravely injured and will require it to heal for some time yet. You can see him later.=

=So this is how we were restored so quickly after we came here. We were in a battle recently, and I was surprised how good I felt when I awoke.=

=You have time for me then, as your husband is busy? Come, we can walk the gardens and you can tell me your story.=

Her childlike enthusiasm was both contagious and worrying. She could not yet have lived her first century. Revan had hoped, after Ra had introduced her and Hathor as his queens, that it was a honorary title like many species used them. Ra let himself be called 'Lord' after all, it would make sense for his consorts to be called queens. But the Sith word had in fact not changed its meaning, this he knew after the knowledge transfer. Egeria was a crèche-mother. Innocent enough to still be considered a Padawan, still in her first host, lacking the centuries or even millenia of experience that usually inspired Jedi to breed. It did not surprise him any more that these Sith were so screwed in the head.

=Lead the way.=

 

* * *

 

The gardens were brilliantly irrigated examples of ingenuity. It was warm, and he could see glimpses of the desert that stretched away from the temple, the nearby settlement and the river beyond. It reminded him of Squinquargesimus, the tribe on Quelii into which Korran and Alek had been born. They had visited there together, all four of them, on their way to Cathar. Before everything changed. The double surge of homesickness was surprising.

_#Our gardens on Ordo were similar. The trees would hibernate through the summer drought, and in winter we tended to them and harvested the fruit. We will get home. Believe in yourself. Believe in us. Believe in Marian and Alek, if nothing else. If needs must, they will build us as starship out of scrap and navigate it themselves. But we will get home.#_

He wondered how Ruvena was able to instill such confidence in himself whenever his own faltered, but was grateful nonetheless.

=Why are you sad? Do you not like the gardens?=

=They are beautiful. They remind me of home. And I worry that I may never be able to return.=

She hesitated but pulled herself together.

=Tell me of your home.=

Revan could sense that this question was not born of a callous disregard for his feelings, but rather a geniune curiosity and the wish to distract him. He let himself be distracted.

=There are may places that are home to me. I was born on Tython, the ancient homeworld of our species. The lakes I grew up in are warm and calm. Then, I was brought to Dantooine where I met my first host. The Enclave there is surrounded by plains of high grass that sways in the wind. During the night storms, we would go out and listen to the grass singing in the breeze. Korran was from a region that was very similar to the settlement here. They lived on river that flowed through a desert. Mostly, they lived from fishing, but they had little gardens with fruit trees along the coast that mostly maintained themselves, and they would harvest them whenever their ships passed. We visited there once, when we were on the way to a nearby planet. They were so happy the two orphans they had sent away were alive and having a good life. And Ruvena here is from Ordo. The people on the planet tend to gardens of fruit trees, vegetables and grain, little isles of green in the savannah.=

Egeria listened, visibly captivated.

=You have seen so many places, called so many planets home. It sounds so beautiful, and fascinating. I was born on this planet and spent my youth in the belly of a thrall. Ra brought a selection of women before me so I may chose one as host. Unless this host dies, I will never leave her. I have never left this planet, and as Ra is very protective of Hathor and me, I probably never will.=

He was shocked how much her development into a normal sentient being was stunted and how very natural it seemed to her. He did not know who was more disturbed by the contrast, he or her, but he could see that it slowly began to sink in just how different their past was.

=The way you speak of your hosts is peculiar. I have never heard the like before. How did their former homes become so dear to you?=

He was unsure how to respond to that. On one hand, she was ignorant, and he may be able to teach her, show her that the ways of the Sith were wrong. On the other hand, she could tell others. He had seen her soul. She was endearingly trusting and naive. Well, as long as he kept to non-sensitive information, it would turn out alright. She did not need to know about the Force and the abilities the Sith seemed to be unable to use without the amulets that once had amplified their power. Maybe they could not touch the Force without anymore? Just another thing he had to research during his stay.

=I don't surpress my host the way you do. She chose to become my host voluntarily, and we share this body to our mutual benefit. We are partners in this. Over time, we became friends. The emotional closeness we share due to the blending means that we cherish each others memories almost as if they were our own.=

The fear and anguish flowing off Egeria was almost tangible. Revan knew she thought of herself as a good person, and what he was revealing to her about herself had to be tearing down her world view.

=Can you teach me? I don't want to hurt anyone.=

=Yes, I will. But not today. I still have to speak with Malak and teach him your language.=

=Oh yes, I forgot. Your husband Menkaure should be done by now. You should use the healing coffin today as well, Rafenet. It will do you well. I will show you the way. Will you join me in the library again tomorrow?=

=Gladly.=

 

* * *

 

He emerged from the healing coffin feeling better than ever. Egeria had left him there, but sent in a slave to guide him back to his rooms. He followed the man, glad not having to try and find the way by himself. He dismissed him when they reached the correct corridor and went to join Marian in his room. He was kneeling on a mat when Revan entered, meditating. He kneeled down across from him and joined him in meditation, tentatively reaching out with the Force in apology for leaving him alone all day. Marian embraced his Force-presence like a man drowning.

"Finally. Where have you been? I have been so bored. They don't even talk to me here, they just bow and scrape and scuttle by. It's been terribly depressing."

"I can help you with that. Come here."

They fell into rapport with the ease of familiarity and Revan transferred the languages.

"We cannot stay here. Those Sith... Marian, I'm afraid what they will do if we stay too long. We have to find a way back to Malachor and destroy the portal, so they may never follow us. And we will have to unite the galaxy, so if they find us, we can defeat them. The Republic alone can not withstand another war against Sith this century, not when Exar Kun's Sith have only been defeated so few decades before."

"We don't even know how we got here, how are we supposed to leave?"

"I will find a way. I have to."

"Just, be careful."

 

* * *

 

He met with Egeria early. She had told him that she spent most of her days in the library unless she was needed elsewhere, and most of those duties were fulfilled by Hathor as the older one on a day to day basis. She had prepared bread and fruit for them to eat, and brought a small pile of scrolls to the low table.

=Good morning. It is good to see you.=

=Good morning to you as well. What have you picked here for me?=

=Those are old historical records I found some time ago. I thought they might interest you.=

=Yes, thank you. These might explain why you have forgotten so much. If they don't, we just have to dig deeper.=

=Will you tell me of your host first?=

He noticed her double-take when the white of his eyes bled away into the steel grey of Ruvena's natural eye colour when he ceded control as they had agreed upon beforehand.

=He will not. I will speak with you, and tell you of myself.=

Egeria startled again when she heard Ruvena's voice for the first time instead of the deeper alto Revan preferred as he retreated from conciousness to contemplate what he had learned so far and prepare for the consequences.

=But maybe better later, yes? I think we are overwhelming you, and Revan has no sense of timing.=

It was then that Egeria showed that she was queen in both senses of the word. She regained he composure so completely that a casual onlooker may be fooled into thinking that she never lost it at all.

=You are Rafenet's host? I am glad to meet you. Tell me then, and I will listen.=

Her cheer was teeth-melting. She could practically feel Revan laughing at her.

=My name is Ruvena. What do you want to know?=

Egeria tried and stumbled over the name several times until Ruvena took pity and interrupted her. She was so unaccustomed to foreign languages they both felt pain in their hearts and souls.

=Just call me Rafenet as well. None shall know that we differ from you, anyway, we don't want to draw even more attention.=

=Tell me how you came to be host.=

=There was a battle. I was injured, but I had important information. Revan's host at the time was no warrior and had no wish to take part in the coming war. I am from a warrior-people. So I became host and was healed. Korran went home. And now that the war is over, we wanted to go home as well, but wound up here.=

=You volunteered? And when you don't want to host anymore, Rafenet will find another and you go home?=

=Yes. Although I have no wish for him to leave me. We have become good friends over time.=

=You refer to Rafenet as one would to a man. Is she not queen?=

Revans amusement almost overwhelmed her and it was all she could do to not laugh out loud at that idea.

_#May I? This may be easier and faster for me to explain.#_

=Egeria. We do not have queens where I am from. We refer to me as male because my first host was, and while Ruvena is not, her mother language does not discriminate between men and women that way, so it does not feel important to her. And during the war, we wore armor that hid any distinguishing features. I may never stop let myself be called male, out of respect for my first host, even though my host is now female. And when I am older, I may yet become crèche-mother and have younglings.=

And again, Egeria's worldview hung in tatters that blew in the wind. He could almost see them. He slid over to her and hugged her close when she began to cry.

=It is not just your hosts that are free. You are, as well. I wish we had these kind of choices.=

=And I wish I could take you with me and show you true freedom. But you would not be treated kindly simply for what you were born to be, and that is neither fair nor kind to you. And you may be alone here, but you have been designated queen. You may not be able to change this system on your own. But with your children, you can. Teach them what I will show you, and teach them to be happy.=

 

* * *

 

Days passed. He met with Egeria in the mornings, scouring old records and either he or Ruvena talking with her about freedom, telling her of sentient rights and later of guerilla tactics and infiltration techniques that might be useful. They kept finding older scrolls that referenced older scrolls and so on, in a language that got progressively closer to the Sith Revan had known before. He hoped to find some information about how they went through the portal and how they could get back. They would then meet with Marian, who had taken to working with the local engineers and architects while they were busy, for a midday meal after which Egeria led them to a session in the healing coffin. The afternoons, the trio often spent together in the temple gardens relaxing. Both Ra and Hathor seemed content to leave the hostess duties to Egeria, and left them alone except for sporadic shared meals.

 

* * *

 

He could not believe he had been so stupid.

=Egeria! Are there any old historical records that no one can read? Maybe in an older part of the temple, perhaps even sealed away?=

She seemed to mull over that question for a moment before she went deeper into the library and motioned him to follow.

=There is a sealed door here. I must admit, I did not think about it before, because it has always been sealed, even in the memories of my foremothers.=

The door was closed with a Force-mechanism. It was trivial for Revan to open, but had to be impossible to reach for the Sith. The door slid aside and stale air flowed out. In the small room were only a few dusty scrolls. He skimmed them and noticed that they were all in Basic. His theory had been right.

=This is it. Here we have our explanation. And maybe even my way home.=

He was almost skipping over to their table with the scrolls in his arms and spread them out.

 

* * *

 

There was no explanation. At least none those ancient Sith had thought to write down. They had found lists of names, instructions for feats of Sith Alchemy and Magic, manuals for the construction of Sith Amulets. A recounting of how they had become addicted and dependant of said amulets. Charts how substances and animals native to Korriban and Ziost among others could be substituted for with things found on this side of the portal. Warnings against ever going back through for fear of prosecution by Sith and Jedi alike. Finally, the coordinates for the portal. Revan snatched that one up as soon as he saw it, rolled it up and stashed it away. He would look it over alone. No one may know these. Egeria had explained to him how the portals worked, and he was terrified. Malachor was a planet on the border of known space. Should the Sith decide to come through the portal and attack the Republic, they could amass enormous forces out there without anyone noticing.

=You are leaving?=

=Soon, yes. This is what we were looking for.=

=You should not tell Ra you are going. He will not let you. We can pack a basket as if we were going to eat in the garden, and I can lead you to the star-portal. They will only notice you gone in the evening, and I will tell them that you went for a walk alone with your consort. They will understand, and I will not be suspected.=

=I knew I could make a good little spy out of you. You are brilliant.=

 

* * *

 

They stumbled out of the portal and watched it disappear. He recognized the catacombs of the ruins on Malachor they had been investigenting, although he could not remember this room. He even found their armor, robes and lightsabers neatly laid out in one corner. They changed, eager to be back in their familiar gear.

"Come on Marian. We still have to find a way to seal this portal. Maybe we can even find out how and why we went through in the first place, and why we don't remember it."

"My name is Malak! You would to well to remember that, brother!"

The bite and mocking in Marian's tone was new, but Revan nodded in assent.

"Very well. Malak then. Follow me. We have much to do."

 

* * *

 

He had found many things in the ruins before they had left, but could not understand their significance. Now, after their return, Revan understood what he had not back then. Their escape through the portal had only been meant as a short getaway, to recuperate, lull their pursuers into a sense of security and return later in greater numbers. Something on the other side must have gone wrong, leading to their weakened connection to the Force and to the memories their crèche-mother withheld.

The temple-fortress was filled with hidden information. Records of other star-portals on planets in unrecognizable locations, hints of an unstoppable conquering might only called the Star Forge, plans how to use all of this combined to overrun the Je'daii and kill them all. Je'daii... How old was this temple? Just how long had these Sith been seperated from the rest of the galaxy? It must have been about twenty thousand years since the Jedi had chosen to adjust their name to a pronounciation that came easier to speakers of Basic.

He poured over the ancient inscriptions, reveling in the familiarity of archaeological work, while Malak buried the portal in stone and tinkered with the small scout ship they had originally commandeered for their trip.

"You would not believe the things I have found. Is the ship ready? We have to get to Korriban as soon as possible, I have a lead!"

**Author's Note:**

> In case it was not clear from context:  
>  _#this is inner dialogue between Jedi and host#_  
>  =and this is a precursor of modern Goa'uld/a derivative of ancient Sith=  
>  _and this is for emphasis and stuff_
> 
> This side trip just had to happen for a variety of reasons:  
> 1\. There are Tok'ra named Korra and Malek. It's like destiny.  
> 2\. The Ancient Egyptian Hieratic script looks suspiciously similar to the Sith script Kittât.  
> 3\. The Sith Amulets in _Tales of the Jedi_ look very similar to a ribbon device. And the glyphs that were burned into the foreheads of Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma... [Just look](http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20081205044217/starwars/images/5/57/Exar%27sAmulet.jpg).
> 
> Also, I dislike people becoming evil just for the sake of the plot, like it often seems to happen in Star Wars (Anakin). Considering that the Jedi as a species with their genetic memory would be even harder to convince that craving power for power's sake is a good idea, I wanted my Revan and Malak to have a good explanation for falling to the Dark Side. Eroding their common sense by sarcophagus was a logical next step for me.
> 
> I don't know yet if there will be another chapter to this, outlining their quest for the Star Forge and some key points beyond that, but it may take some time as that part would contain major spoilers for the main story.
> 
> I am [varaenthefallen](http://varaenthefallen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, follow me for headcanons and pretty reblogs. My askbox is always open.


End file.
